


table candle

by Gundhamshamsters



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TeruHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundhamshamsters/pseuds/Gundhamshamsters
Summary: Teruteru wants to tell Hajime something.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Teruteru Hanamura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	table candle

It was barely lit in the restraunt, probably since it was nighttime but hardly any lights were on. Just a few fake candles on the tables and the stars above. I looked near the stairs. He should be here by now. Why did he even want to talk to me so late at night, can’t It wait til tomorrow? I went to get my monopad out to serve as a bit of a light. It wasn’t much but it was easier to navigate the area without bumping into tables and chairs. Then I heard footsteps coming up the and shined my light to the staircase.  
“Oh hajime, you’re already up here?” Teruteru said as he came up the stairs   
“Hinata.” I corrected him. Although we did spend a fair bit of time together, I didn’t know him *that* well yet and didn’t want him calling me by my first name right now.  
He sat down at a table and I turned off my monopad and came over to the table. We kind of just sat in silence for a minute. He was staring at me an uncomfortable amount   
“...is there something you want to tell me, Hanamura?” I asked to break the silence.  
“uh..hmmhhm... i-i-i mean.... I’ve uH” he took a moment to get himself together before finally replying “I’ve always thought about doing it in a dark area like this, cmon, we can just go in the back and get on with it!!” He said rather excitedly, definitely not what I expected him to say, even from him.  
“Is... that really all you wanted to say to me at almost midnight....?” I asked, a bit annoyed that he only wanted to hit on me after making me come out here. “I should probably go back to bed then if that was really all.”  
“err... I didn’t mean that;” he said, embarrassed “I just.....” he paused for a moment. “I’m... worried.”   
I looked at him confused. “What’s wrong?”  
“....I miss m.. I miss mama.” He said quietly, trying to hide his embarrassed expression the dark.  
“...is that it?” I ask. “Its a bit weird to call me out so late just to tell me that.”   
“Wh-why are you sayin it like dat..? Don’t say it like it not impor’nt!!” He says, a bit offended by the way I worded it, causing his accent to slip out.  
“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, it’s just not what I expected.”  
“Ok well.. sorry, I just am real worried about her that’s all. What if she c-collapses... I can’t even help h-her...” He said, almost choking on his tears and trying not to cry.  
“D-don’t think like that, if she was able to raise you she is probably fine on her own for a while.”  
He looks at me with an expression I can’t fully decipher but I can assume it means I said something wrong.  
“I’m sorry... you’re the only person here I trust enough to tell about this, and I just couldn’t stop thinking about her for some reason cus this nightmare I had just really shook me up..” he tensed up, and after a moment of silence, he started quietly sobbing.   
“Ah... are you o-“ I started, but then teruteru got up and hugged me, crying into my chest. It caught me very off guard, but I just hugged him back.  
“Shhh, It’s ok, it’s ok, don’t worry.” I whispered to him, trying to comfort him. He just sat there, quietly sobbing in the dark for a few minutes. After a while, he stopped crying and just made a few sniffles here and there. I was about to let go of him until he sat on my lap, catching me off guard, and continued hugging me. I froze for a moment, confused and a bit nervous but easily got back to my senses.  
“Can you distract me?” He asked.  
“Huh..?”  
“Distract me from.... everything I just told you..?” He mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear. The tear stains on his face slightly glistened in the dark.  
“O-ok, I can try” I say quietly, trying not to look him right in the eyes. We just sat in silence for a bit, not saying a word.  
“...Hajime, are you uncomfortable..?” He asked, looking up from where he was burying his head in my chest.  
“N-no, but please, don’t call me Hajime.”  
“Ok... well if I can’t call you that, can you at least call me by my first name?” He asked, his mood switched almost immediately somehow. I wanted to help him forget about his dream so I just tried to play along as much as wholesomely possible.  
“By your first name.? Do you really feel ok with that...?”  
“Yeah, more than ok~” he said, I couldn’t see him very well but I could hear his smile.   
“O-ok, you want me to call you Teruteru then..?”  
“mhmmyeah!!” He exclaimed, laughing a little as he replied. “Can you say it again?~”  
“N-no.. it feels weird.”  
“Why??~ If you call me that again, I’ll suck your—“  
“I’ll call you that all day if you don’t finish that sentence...!” I said, cutting him off before he could say anymore.   
“mhmhmmm, I’m kidding~” he said playfully. This whole situation felt so strange. But even more strangely, it wasn’t a bad kind of strange. Teruteru was very warm, the slight feeling of him breathing against my skin was relaxing. It was a strange way to think of him, should I even be thinking about things like this?  
“Hajime?” He asked suddenly, snapping me out of my strange train of thought.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you have anyone at home you miss?”  
I thought about it for a moment, and quickly came to a conclusion.  
“..not really.”  
“Not even your family or nuthin?”  
“I don’t really remember anything from before coming to this island, so I don’t know.”  
“Oh, yeah I forgot.” He replied. “I bet someone somewhere misses you, even if you ain’t remember.”  
“......” I didn’t really know what to say to that, but I hoped he was right.  
Teruteru moved his arms from around my stomach to around my neck.  
“I’d miss you if you up and disappeared on me.”  
“No way.” I said bluntly, I didn’t even realize it in the dark but his face was slowly coming closer to mine  
“...do you want me to prove it..?~” he asked, his face was only inches away from mine now. Before I could even reply, he kissed me. It took me a moment to process what was happening but once I realized, I started kissing him back. I didn’t want to though, we were just friends, I don’t even think I like guys.. so why was I enjoying this...? Why was I even in this position in the first place??? I could hardly think as we soon went from kissing to full on making out. But why...? is this right?? I felt so confused, but I didn’t care anymore. I held him tightly and continued to kiss him. He broke free for a moment, heavily breathing.  
“....Im sorry, that was.. inappropriate of me. I should have asked.”  
“uh.. it’s ok, don’t worry.” I couldn’t think straight, I was still flushed and confused from moments ago. “Ah... it’s late, I should go to bed.”  
“...Alright.” he hopped off my lap and I got up. “Hmmm, you seem like you would be lonely if I let you go, do you wanna sleep with me tonight?~”  
“N-no thank you,” I couldn’t go with him.. that’d be weird.  
“Alright, you can dream of me if you want, I know I’ll be dreaming of you~” He said, blowing me a kiss. I left without another word.  
When I got to my cottage, I was just so confused. Tonight went from comforting my friend about nightmares, to talking to him, to...? I don’t know. I flopped on my bed and just thought about tonight for a bit. I slowly closed my eyes, and very soon, I fell asleep.


End file.
